


Do I really mean nothing to you?

by roma (thef1princess)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/pseuds/roma
Summary: „You promised Markelov," Alex sounded like he was ready to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> Emma send me few days ago prompt (title of story, sorry for my non-creativity) and asked "any pairing, just fuck me up". I decided to post it today because it's her birthday!  
> Emma, dear. Happy birthday to you. I'm wishing you all the good things. Have an amazing day and enjoy it! No, you are not old.♥ Love you girl.
> 
> /I want to say big thanks to Nino for helping me with russian words and my friend for being beta writer./

„Mitch, we need to talk," said younger boy, while he waa looking at his boyfriend. He was happy because he had an amazing weekend. Mitch won first race and he was third at second race. Artem, himself, had a pretty good weekend. He was fourth on both races. They were celefabrating their success with other drivers who were their friends. Artem thought that it will hurt less if he said it to Mitch at that moment.  
„Yeah, sure!" answered happily Mitch. He felt so happy and on top of the world. He was on a podium, twice, and it was at his, almost, home race. He had amazing friends, supportive family and most lovely boyfriend he could ask  
„Can we talk about it private?" he bit his lip because he was nervous.  
„What did you want to talk about?" asked Mitch, when they were finally in a guest room, where they were alone. When he saw Artems curious face, he started to feel anxious.  
"Artem, sweetheart, are you okay? You look little pale."  
"No, no. I'm good, that's not what I wanted to talk about with you. I just," he paused, „Well, I don't want to be with you anymore."  
Mitch felt his heart stop for a bit and he felt tears in his eyes.  
„Okay, if this is another bet between you and Sean to scare me then you've got me. But this is not funny," Mitch said with trembling voice.  
„This is not bet, Mitch! I mean it. I want to break up with you because I don't want to be with you!"  
„No, you don't mean it. We were - I mean, we are happy! We planned our next holiday and we love together. Is there something bad about me? I will change it, I promise! Just tell me what it i-"  
„No!" shouted Artem what surprised both of them, „I don't want you to change! You are who you are and I love-loved you for that."  
"Hey!" voice could be heard by a doors. It was Alex who looked very curious. When he saw Mitch shaking with tears falling down his cheeks. He asked „What's happening?!"  
„Artem. He is breaking up with me," Mitch's voice cracked at the end and he started to cry. Alex hugged him and looked at Artem with his killer face.  
„You promised Markelov," Alex sounded like he was ready to kill him.  
„So?! Am I supposed to be with him till end of my life even if I don't love him?!" after he was done speaking he noticed that there are other guys as well. Sean stood uo next to Alex and Mitch and looked like he wanted to torture him.  
„Leave. Now!" Pierre spoke up. Artem looked at every single one of them and he could see one thing - they are not his friends anymore. He knew they won't be his friends anymore because they were Mitch's friends first and he was just a boyfriend whom they toleraited. But it still hurt. He was ready to leave but broken voice stopped him.  
"Do I really mean nothing to you?"  
"I'm sorry," he left the room and his old life as well.

„I did it mum. I broke Mitch's heart and I lost all my friends," Artem cried in his old room. He bought a ticket for the first flight to Russia, so he could be with the only person in his life - his mum.  
„моя любовь, why did you do it? You could be with him and other guys. You didn't have to break up with him. You love him and so does he," she tried to cheer him up. She knew what her som wanted to do and she disliked it. She knew that it would be best fornher son to be with Mitch.  
"We talked about it, mum. I don't want to hurt him like this. He will get over our break up. The less people I hurt, the better."  
"But you have me," his mum whisperd, while he cried on her shoulder.  
She felt horrible but she knew she had to stay strong for her son, even if she didn't feel like it. Seeing your own child dying alone, is the most heartbreaking thing in mother's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it
> 
> моя любовь - my love


End file.
